


Стальная Крыса попадает на "Энтерпрайз"

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Stainless Steel Rat Series - Harry Harrison
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказывается, Кью — не единственный, кто может внезапно возникнуть на мостике "Энтерпрайза". Оказывается, Кью — не единственный, кто может достать коммандера Райкера. Оказывается...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стальная Крыса попадает на "Энтерпрайз"

Это был самый обычный день на звездолете Объединенной федерации планет "Энтерпрайз NCC-1701-D". Капитан Жан-Люк Пикар, сидя в своем кресле, сосредоточенно смотрел в расстилавшееся перед ним звездное небо, сидевшая по левую руку от него советник Деанна Трой мечтательно смотрела в потолок, а расположившийся по правую руку старший помощник Уильям Райкер завороженно смотрел на Трой. Идиллия! Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало, как тут перед самым носом капитана прямо из разреженного воздуха с громким хлопком возник мужчина с ранцем за плечами.

— Кью!

Капитан вскочил с кресла, с завидной быстротой отреагировав на вторжение незнакомца.

— Не знаю, кто такой Кью, но я не он, — улыбнулся мужчина, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Кажется, профессор Койпу снова отправил меня не туда. Не обращайте внимания, сейчас я исчезну, и вы забудете меня, как страшный сон. Счастливо оставаться!

С этими словами он дернул за кольцо, болтавшееся на одной из лямок его ранца, но ничего не произошло. Мужчина непечатно выругался, а Райкер, наконец, вспомнил, что он старпом и должен что-то предпринять.

— Кью, прекрати ломать комедию и прими нормальный вид.

— Похоже, вы меня с кем-то путаете. Разрешите представиться: я Скользкий Джим ди Гриз, в некоторых частях Галактики больше известный как Стальная Крыса.

Капитан повернулся к советнику.

— Он не лжет, — сказала Трой. — Я чувствую это.

Капитан удовлетворенно кивнул и представился:

— Я — капитан звездолета Федерации "Энтерпрайз" Жан-Люк Пикар. Что вы делаете на моем корабле?

— Жан-Люк Пикар? Тогда я определенно попал не туда. А вы точно не Кирк? — на лице капитана столь отчетливо читался ответ "нет", что Скользкий Джим ди Гриз поспешно продолжил, не дожидаясь вербальной реакции: — То-то я смотрю, у вас старпом бородатый и с нормальными ушами. А какой сейчас год?

— 2369.

Обычно сдержанный капитан явно начинал терять терпение, так что Джим решил не искушать судьбу.

— Сейчас я все объясню. Я из будущего, и мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Был тут у нас один из будущего, чуть лейтенанта-коммандера Дейту не спер, — пробурчал лейтенант Уорф себе под нос, проверив, на месте ли его фазер.

Но капитан Пикар, в отличие от недоверчивого шефа СБ (который был недоверчивым не только по долгу службы, но и просто потому, что клингон), привык верить в лучшее в людях, поэтому созвал экстренное совещание старших офицеров, оставив мостик на ошалевшего от свалившейся на него ответственности энсина.

На этом собрании выяснилось, что...

Джеймс Боливар ди Гриз, он же — Скользкий Джим ди Гриз, он же — Стальная Крыса (или Крыса из нержавеющей стали — как вам больше нравится) — известный межгалактический преступник высшего класса, который, правда, отошел от дел, потому что...

Его завербовала тайная организация Секретный Корпус ("Он такой секретный, — пояснил Джим, — что о нем только слухи ходят"), и совсем недавно его начальник Инскипп дал ему новое задание — отправиться в прошлое при помощи спирали времени, спроектированной профессором Койпу, чтобы...

Помочь капитану Кирку в одной очень непростой ситуации, но в какой — он не скажет, потому что задание секретное, он и так уже рассказал слишком много, но от его успешного выполнения зависит судьба всей Галактики.

— Но профессор Койпу ошибся в расчетах, и темпоральная спираль забросила меня сюда — где бы это ни было.

— Наши точные координаты... — начал было Дейта, но Пикар вовремя его перебил:

— Спасибо, мистер Дейта.

Все присутствующие посмотрели на капитана с плохо скрываемой благодарностью — все, включая Джима (он вообще очень быстро ориентировался в ситуации). Ди Гриз продолжил:

— А теперь я не могу вернуться обратно, потому что складная переносная спираль времени, модель номер семнадцать, — он кивнул на лежащий на столе ранец, — не работает. Я буду вам очень признателен, если вы его почините.

— Мы бы с радостью, — вступил в разговор Джорди Ла Форж, — но ваши технологии значительно опережают наши. Если вы объясните нам принцип действия спирали, то мы могли бы...

— Да не знаю я, — перебил Джим и в сердцах хлопнул рукой по столу, — я не ученый. Знает только профессор Койпу, но он там, а я — здесь. Говорил же я ему, чтобы он на всякий случай дал мне инструкцию.

— Мистер Ла Форж, мистер Дейта, придется вам разобраться с ней самостоятельно, — объявил Пикар самым обнадеживающим тоном, на который был способен. — Можете приступать.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнул Джорди, и они с Дейтой отправились в инженерный отсек, прихватив за собой ранец.

— Они — наши лучшие специалисты, — обратился Пикар к Джиму. — Можете быть уверены, что они найдут способ отправить вас домой.

— Я уверен, — ответил Джим и поинтересовался: — Скажите, а на этом корабле можно где-нибудь выпить?

— Давайте я отведу мистера ди Гриза в "Тен Форвард", — предложила Трой. Как корабельный советник она считала себя обязанной сделать так, чтобы гость из будущего, этот загадочный привлекательный гость, чувствовал себя максимально комфортно на борту "Энтерпрайза".

— Почту за честь, — ответил Джим, одарив советника Трой лучезарной улыбкой. Пикар кивнул, давая свое согласие.

Ди Гриз и Трой покинули зал совещаний, и Райкер проводил их взглядом, не сулившим пришельцу из будущего ничего хорошего. Все это время молчавшая доктор Крашер перехватила его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулась. Уорф вышел вслед за ними — он твердо решил не спускать глаз с человека, называвшего себя Стальной Крысой, и неотступно следовать за ним тенью — крупногабаритной клингонской тенью.

В "Тен Форвард" было людно. Джим плюхнулся на стул, облокотился на стойку и подмигнул девочке-барменше:

— Двойной Пот Сирианской Пантеры, будьте добры.

— Двойной что?.. — растерялась девочка. — У нас в меню нет такого напитка. Но если вы скажете мне состав напитка и пропорции компонентов, я смогу запрограммировать репликатор.

— Репли... а, неважно, — Джим махнул рукой. — Налейте мне стакан самого крепкого пойла, которое только у вас имеется. Без льда.

Девочка бахнула о стойку бокалом с жидкостью, имевшей цвет, запах и консистенцию нефти. Из бокала кокетливо торчал розовый зонтик. Джим одним глотком выпил предложенный ему напиток, даже не поморщившись, удовлетворенно крякнул и обратился к Трой, успевшей усесться рядом с ним:

— Скажите, советник Трой, что такая очаровательная женщина, как вы, делает в Звездном флоте? Это же жизнь в беспощадном космосе, полном опасностей...

— Риск и болезни во мраке и тишине? — улыбнулась Трой. — А вы не думали, что быть офицером Звездного флота — это призвание? Точно так же, как быть преступником или секретным агентом сверхсекретной организации? Или вы считаете, что это неженское дело?

— Ну почему неженское? Вот моя жена, к примеру... — начал Джим и сразу осекся: вспоминать о жене во время попытки флирта — не лучшая идея.

От развития этой щекотливой темы его спас коммандер Райкер. Если бы Джим не сидел спиной к двери, он бы заметил, как тот вошел в "Тен Форвард", переглянулся с Уорфом, стоявшим поодаль с суровым выражением лица, и уверенным шагом направился к барной стойке.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь?

— Конечно, Уилл, — расплылась в улыбке Деанна. — Присаживайся.

Ди Гриз лишь молча кивнул. Райкер сел рядом с Трой и обратился к Джиму:

— Скажите, мистер ди Гриз, как вам наш корабль?

— Ну, то, что я видел, мне очень понравилось, но я пока был только на мостике, в конференц-зале и в этом баре. Я надеялся, что советник Трой устроит мне экскурсию.

— Не знаю, хватил ли у вас на это времени. Возможно, наши инженеры уже починили вашу спираль времени, — мрачно ответил Райкер и нажал на прикрепленную к униформе дельту: — Райкер — Ла Форжу! Джорди, как у там у вас дела?

— Никак, сэр. Похоже, что эта штука работает вопреки законам физики, логики и здравого смысла. Мы будем пытаться, но ничего не обещаем.

— Понятно. Конец связи.

Райкер помрачнел еще больше, а ди Гриз, напротив, просиял.

— Ну что ж, придется вам потерпеть меня на борту, пока профессор Койпу не поймет, что меня забросило не туда, и не придумает способ вытащить меня отсюда. Деанна — можно я буду называть вас Деанна? — покажите мне, пожалуйста, ваш замечательный корабль.

— Я пойду с вами, — вскочил со стула Райкер.

— Право, не стоит... не стоит так себя утруждать, коммандер. Но спасибо за ваше предложение. Хотите, я вам подарю сувенир в знак благодарности?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим достал из нагрудного кармана медаль и бросил ее на стойку. На медали было выгравировано: "Шесть недель без венерических болезней в боевой обстановке".

— Трофей, — подмигнул он. Райкер побагровел, а Трой не удержалась и прыснула. — Пойдемте, Деанна.

— Джеймс Боливар ди Гриз! Ты никуда не пойдешь!

Посреди бара стояла потрясающей красоты темноволосая женщина в обтягивающем комбинезоне. За спиной у нее был такой же ранец, как и у Джима, только побольше размером, а в каждой руке она держала по пистолету (или чему-то похожему на пистолет), причем обе пушки были нацелены на Джима.

Уорф кинулся к ней, но она моментально отреагировала и взяла его на прицел, продолжая при этом держать на мушке и ди Гриза.

— Стоять, громила. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал, я просто хочу забрать отсюда своего мужа.

— Мужа? — удивленно выдохнула Трой.

— Мужа? — радостным эхом отозвался Райкер.

— Мужа, — кивнула женщина. — Как только этот подлец отправляется в прошлое, оставив меня дома одну с двумя детьми, с ним непременно что-то случается, и мне приходится его вытаскивать, рискуя жизнью и маникюром.

— Анжелина, любовь моя, не нужно так обо мне беспокоиться, я вне опасности, — вкрадчивым голосом попытался успокоить ее Джим.

— Я вижу, — процедила сквозь зубы Анжелина, кинув быстрый взгляд на декольте Трой. — В любом случае — мы убираемся отсюда. Койпу дал мне складную переносную спираль времени, модель номер двадцать восемь. Она потянет нас двоих.

Джим с траурным видом подошел к Анжелине (все это время она продолжала держать его под прицелом) и приобнял ее за талию. Он помахал всем рукой на прощание, подмигнул Трой, а его жена дернула за кольцо, и они исчезли в вихре зеленого света.

— И что это было? — первым опомнился Райкер.

— Не знаю, но я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — ответила Трой. — Не забудь забрать свою медаль, Уилл. Все-таки сувенир из будущего.

Она тряхнула волосами и вышла из бара.

— Лучше бы это оказался Кью, — мрачно пробурчал Райкер.

Бабах!

— Меня кто-то звал или мне послышалось?

Кью собственной персоной с томным видом возлежал на барной стойке и крутил в пальцах медаль ди Гриза.

— Это случайно не ваше, коммандер? — хитро улыбнулся он, прочитав выгравированную надпись.

Райкер с ощущением полной безысходности изобразил фирменный капитанский фейспалм. Беда никогда не приходит одна — так, кажется, говорят?


End file.
